It is generally known to provide a dual outlet gas valve for controlling the supply of gas to a pair of burners. The present invention provides a dual outlet gas valve that allows different rates of gas flow therethrough so that relatively high and relatively low flames may be selectively applied to the pair of burners in several alternative modes of operation.
The present invention provides a valve body having a bore for receiving a plug valve member. The valve body includes an inlet port which communicates with an inlet passage in communication with a bore provided in the end of the plug valve member. The plug valve member includes a radially extending slot and a pair of radially extending apertures, each of which are capable of being positioned in alignment with a first and second pair of outlet passages which communicate with first and second outlet ports. With selective adjustment of the position of the plug valve member, the first and second outlets of the dual outlet valve can individually be provided with a low flow, high flow, intermediate flow, or a closed operating state.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.